neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Multiforce
Multiforce is a vehicle-based Autobot team exclusive to Japan/Takara. Transformers: Generation 1 It is composed of: * Dash (car/robot) - Sun Power * Mach (shuttle/robot) - Space Assault - Moon Power * Tacker (truck/robot) - Fire Power * Tackle (truck/robot) - Situation Analyst - Earth Power * Waver (hydrofoil/robot) - Water Power * Wing (jet/robot) - Team Leader, Air Power * Landcross - The team's combined form. Although any two members are capable of combining to form a single robot, they are usually paired off to form the robots Wingwaver, Machtackle, and Dashtracker. All six members combine to form the gestalt Landcross. Landcross is a powerful warrior best suited for battle on Earth. His weapon of choice is the Hybrid Gun; a gun made up of all the weapons of the individual Multiforce members. His final attack is called the "Multi Hybrid Thunder". With this attack Landcross launches a torpedo derived from the six energies that make up the Multiforce: wind, water, moon, earth, sun and fire.http://www.seibertron.com/database/character.php?view=&char_id=435 With their new stealth modes the members of Multiforce can become invisible. Animated series The Multiforce team appeared in the Transformers: Victory television series.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=El8LYnOnQBg When the Multiforce first appears they serve under the command of Star Saber. The latest Breast Force warriors—Jaguar, Drillhorn and Killbison—along with Leozack and the Dinoforce make plans to attack an energy complex. Meanwhile, Jan gets a physics lesson from the Multiforce about fulcrums. Suddenly, at the plant, the Decepticons strike from the air and the sea with the Dinoforce while the Breast Force members hide in the sand in ambush. The Multiforce spot the destruction from afar and battle the Dinoforce on even terms until the Decepticons form Dinoking. Jan informs the other Autobots that there is danger so Star Saber and the Brainmasters headed out to investigate. Just as things look bad, the Multiforce merged to form Landcross and battle with Dinoking. Star Saber arrives to help Landcross take on Dinoking while the Brainmasters battle Killbison and Jaguar, driving away the Decepticons. The Decepticons build a new base in the jungles of South America to store energy. Machtackle and Dashtacker inform Star Saber of the new base. Wingwaver suggests he take the other Multiforce members there to investigate, but Star Saber insists the Blacker lead them. Wingwaver chafes at how Blacker treats him like a kid. Transported to the jungle by Galaxy Shuttle Blacker leads the Multiforce to their target, but they are spotted by Yokuryu, who calls in the rest of the Dinoforce. Blacker leads the Decepticons away and sends the Multiforce to contact Star Saber for backup. Wingwaver sends Machtackle and Dashtacker back to Galaxy Shuttle, but refuses to leave Blacker behind. Worried about the lack of contact, Star Saber flies to South America to join them. As Blacker is being overpowered by the Dinoforce, Wingwaver comes to his rescue. The Decepticons decide to escape with the energy they have, but Star Saber arrives to stop them. Deathsaurus orders the Decepticons to leave the energy behind and instead blow it up, hoping to destroy the Autobots with it, but Star Saber is able to defeat Leozack before the Decepticon can set off the explosion. The Autobots then return to their base in Galaxy Shuttle.http://www.thetfcog.com/victory.htm In the prairie region of southern Canada, a giant sinkhole suddenly appeared without warning, endangering the farmers of the area. The Multiforce member Machtackle was sent to inspect the damage and to investigate its appearance. He found the farmer who witnessed the appearance at the local bar, before separating into Mach and Tackle to find more information. They discovered that the sinkhole was the result of the stoppage of the flow of an underground river. The culprits? The Decepticons, of course. They followed the river upstream and found a Decepticon factory. They called in to base to report this, but the Breast Force then attacked. They managed to defeat Hellbat and Jargua individually, then merged into Tacklemach, needing Star Saber's help to defeat Killbison. Star Saber, Wing and Mach then proceed to defeat Leozack and Drillhorn, blowing up the factory. The Multiforce appears in episode #37, "Showdown! The Fortress vs. the Victory Unification." In the Transformers: Zone animation Landcross is seen among other high-ranking Autobots (such as Road Caesar, Grand Maximus, Metalhawk, Lander, and the Autobot Godmasters) when Dai Atlas is sworn-in by Victory Saber as the new Supreme Commander of the Autobot forces. Reissue story When Landcross was reissued in Japan in 2004 it included a story of the Multiforce team arriving on Earth while testing their stealth modes, meeting the Autobot Micromaster combiner teams, and defeating the Decepticon Sixbuilder and Sixwing teams.http://groups.google.com/group/alt.toys.transformers/msg/8defe7ad3d3cac8d?hl=en Dreamwave Productions Dashtacker, Machtackle and Wingwaver were among the Autobots who attended a speech by Prowl in the New Iacon Central Hall in the story "Skyfire" from the Transformers: Generation One comic by Dreamwave Productions. The Autobots were less than satisfied with Prowl.http://www.seibertron.com/comics/view.php?comic_id=720 Toys * Generation 1 Landcross (1989) :Landcross could be assembled from the 6 Multiforce members. His gun is made by combining the handguns of the 6 members. * Generation 1 Reissue Landcross (2004) :Blind packaged. A Takara exclusive, not sold by Hasbro. In 2004, the entire Multiforce was re-released as part of the Micromaster Collection (despite having never previously been considered Micromasters), in individual boxes with a number visible to show which mold was inside each box. For this release, all of the decals from the original version were replaced with paint applications. Landcross could only be assembled by buying all six components individually; he was never offered as a complete set. * Generation 1 Landcross Stealth Mode (2004) :Blind packaged special stealth figure. A Takara exclusive, not sold by Hasbro. In every case of twelve Multiforce "Micromasters," two of them were solid-black-plastic "stealth mode" variations. All six toys were available in this manner, and could be combined into a black "stealth mode" Landcross.http://www.cliffbee.com/reviews/blacklandcross.php References Category:Autobots Category:Combiners (Transformers)